Patinoire
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Porque así siempre seria la vida algunos avanzan y otros retroceden pero lo importante es aprender en esta "Pista de patinaje" que es la vida. Participante de: Battalla de Drabbles del Foro del Prof Oak.


**Patinoire**

**Disclamer: **Nada me pertenece solo la trama, los personajes son prestados pero si alguien me los regala…

Nota: Esto participa en: Batalla de Drabbles del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak. Se enfrenta contra la sensual Jimena (Que sabemos que va a ganar)

Contiene varias frases en francés que estarán traducidas al fondo, no lo pude evitar.

(1/1)

…

— Calem, ¿Vas a venir conmigo y Shauna a patinar? — Pregunto dulcemente Serena a su mejor amigo, quien estaba observando la Torre Maestra.

— Por última vez Serena es un gimnasio no una pista de patinaje. — Respondió Calem si despegar su vista de la majestuosa Torre que escondía los secretos de la Mega-Evolución.

— Vamos, no seas gruñón, además la líder de gimnasio dijo que estaba bien si usábamos el gimnasio a estas horas, ya que no habrá ningún retador. — Intento convencer la chica.

— Serena, basta, ya te lo he dicho, además… — El chico no agrego nada mas solo espero que Serena comprendiera a que se refería.

— ¿No es cierto? ¡El gran Calem no sabe patinar! — Al exclamar esto la chica se ganó una mirada tan fría que congelaría al mismísimo sol, pero ella sabía que esa era solo una fachada ella sabía que muy, muy en el fondo Calem era tan dulce como un chocolate.

— Ahora que sabes, ¿Puedo seguir en paz? — Su pregunta fue respondida por un brazo que lo tomo del suyo, arrastrándolo hasta el gimnasio.

…

Calem tuvo que admitir que el gimnasio era espectacular, excepto que lo tenían secuestrado de alguna manera, Serena se miraba tan feliz de haberlo llevado que el no pudo reprimir una suave sonrisa solo esa chica lo entendía.

— Bien ponte estos. — Ordeno Serena pasándole unos patines a su mejor amigo quien reprimió una mueca.

— ¡Sont ces patins fille! — Exclamo horrorizado Calem al ver que los patines eran de color rosa.

— Claro, son míos, no te iba a comprar unos para que nunca los usaras. — Respondió la chica, Calem suspiro y procedió a ponerse aquellos patines, ya una vez puestos Serena lo tomo del brazo para darle equilibrio, cosa que no resulto ya que Calem cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

— Si así es como patinas no quiero saber cómo peleas. — Una voz divertida menciono, cosa que a Calem no le gusto.

— Qui prenez vous croyez parle comme ça? — Pregunto Calem enfurecido por el comentario, pero enmudeció al ver quien fue la que dijo esas pablaras.

— Vaya un chico con carácter, me agradas, pero nunca podrás retarme si no sabes patinar. — Respondió la chica quien era la líder de gimnasio Korrina, Calem solo gruño suavemente esta chica definitivamente no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

— Tal vez no sepa patinar pero si ganar peleas Pokémon, y tú no puedes negarte a darme una. — Reclamo Calem.

— Claro que no puedo negar ninguna. Pero debes superar mi prueba, cada líder tiene una, y la mía es cruzar mi pista de patinaje, hasta llegar al centro, pero si no puedes no te puedo dar una batalla. — Menciono con tonos de picardía la chica, a lo cual Calem se enojó aún más.

— Il sait que je vais apprendre et ne vaincre. — Respondió el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Esa es la actitud, pero ¿Quién te enseñara? — Pregunto la líder, Calem volteo a ver y no encontró ni a Serena o Shauna al parecer esas dos ingratas lo habían abandonado para irse a patinar.

— Aprenderé solo. — Respondió este con arrogancia, se volvió a parar de la banca solo para volver a caer.

— Je vais vous apprendre, mais vous devez donner votre meilleur. — Le dijo está a la cual Calem acepto la mano que esta le ofreció para levantarse del suelo.

…

— Quién lo diría Serena, Calem ni podía pararse de esa banca, y ahora míralo, él va más adelantado que nosotras para llegar donde la líder. — Con dramatismo Shauna dijo.

— Claro, tuvo una buena maestra, y créeme si no aceleramos nuestro paso el terminara volviéndose campeón de la liga. — Con una suave risilla termino Serena de hablar, antes de tomar velocidad, para intentar alcanzar a Calem, porque así siempre seria la vida algunos avanzan y otros retroceden pero lo importante es aprender en esta "Pista de patinaje" que es la vida.

…

Fin

…

Me gusto, si lo leíste más te vale dejar un bello review, y si no morirás dolorosamente.

**Traducciones:**

1) Patinoire, Pista de patinaje.

2) ¡Sont ces patins fille!, ¡Son patines de niña!

3) Qui prenez vous croyez parle comme ça?, ¿Quién se cree usted, para hablarme de esa manera?

4) Il sait que je vais apprendre et ne vaincre. Aprenderé y lo hare solo para vencerte.

5) Je vais vous apprendre, mais vous devez donner votre meilleur. Yo te enseñare, más tú debes dar lo mejor de ti.


End file.
